Ruler and the Killer
by Daughter of the North
Summary: I don't think you really want to do that boy; protecting that little girl. Is she worth your place? You know how I treat those that I don't like... A look into Peeta's mind in an AU setting.


**So, I am super excited about this series of one-shots I hope to put up in the next couple days. I have about seven of them done, but I woke up and this little plot bunny was in my head. And it demanded to be posted, despite the fact that it isn't cannon in the least and is my first attempt to really step outside my 'normal' style and try some dialogue and some AU. I'm calling it a character-study/experiment. I welcome constructive criticism (even if it is mostly criticism) because I am going out on a limb here to grow.**

* * *

**RULER AND THE KILLER**

"What do you think you're doing?"

I turned towards the voice. Cato was the most awful person in the entire school. He was tall, handsome, and a ruthless, acting as the sole controller of the hall of the high school. His eyes barely disguised the hatred that his gaze seemed to emanate. He was the feared captain of the football team; the players allowed Cato free reign of the school. Some people loved him.

I despised Cato. He was so full of hate you could smell it on him. I imaged it as a dragon, cold as ice, coiling around his heart. He strolled through the locker banks with the brutal grace of a panther; his sharp words and short temper made it nearly impossible for me to imagine a soul in his body.

I saw his prey; a little freshman girl with big brown eyes and back hair and clutching her textbooks to her chest. An utter fear and panic seemed to fill her face. She began to answer, her voice warbling slightly "I, I was, I mean-"

"Why are you in the senior hall?" his voice dropped to a deadly cool, and he leaned closer to her, "Why are you here during _class?"_

"I, I got lost," she looked at the tiles, biting the inside of her cheeks.

He leaned down to look her in the eyes. "Do you know something, Rue?" he paused, seeming to relish in her shock that he knew her name. It was, after all, only the second day of school. _That, however, doesn't seem to stop Cato from knowing everyone's business._ I though angrily. "Yes, I know your name. I know everything. Do you know what happens when you aren't in class?"

Her eyes got bigger and she shifted her foot. The bell rang, officially making her late for class. I gave a sigh. I was late too, for caring about this little freshman. But she looked so terrified. Something about her reminded me of _her_ little sister.

He continued. "You don't learn as much," his voice got lower, "And then, do you know what happens?"

She stiffened. "You, darling," his voice got what might be called a malicious caring to it, too sweet to be genuine. "Get a bad score."

Her eyes risked a glance up towards his eyes. "And then," he lowered his voice even more, "Our school loses funding. For bathrooms. For lunches. For football. So, by you not being in class, you are robbing your fellow classmates. You are robbing the upper classmates. You are robbing the teacher, who are giving up their lives to educate you, and" he leaned down even lower, snatching her face up to see him with deft finality, "You are robbing _me_!"

She gave a startled cry, as he continued, "I just want you to do well, Rue."

Suddenly my plan to simply avoid Cato's wrath for the rest of the school year flew out the window. That was when I stepped in. "Come her girl, I'll take you to class," I offered her a small smile, then walked away. I saw Cato's eyes narrow.

"Mr. Mellark?" his voice drifted to a light, airy threat, "You know you are simply a player, right?"

I turned to look at him and nodded, nervously realizing what exactly I had just done. I had unleashed the beast. By taking this girl's side, I guaranteed the hunting of me.

His voice got a hard edge, "You'd be wise to…remember that you are _my_ player."

I gave a slightly fearful nod as I turned my back on the team captain to lead the little girl to class.

* * *

**Do you love it? Hate it? Comment below!**


End file.
